Twincest?
by lizzierae
Summary: Post Big Time Break-Up. Kendall's depressed about Jo leaving…until his friends point out the weird similarities between the two of them. A funny little one-shot because deep down, we ALL thought Kendall and Jo looked related!


_This idea has been stuck in my head for like a month...So here you go! Let me know what you think, and I own nothing._

Kendall Knight was heartbroken.

There was no other way to put it. All he did was lay on 2J's big orange couch all day long, mindlessly flipping through channels on the television, getting extremely angry or upset when he happened to come across a promo or an episode of _New Town High_. He wouldn't eat anything. He hardly spoke. Quite frankly, his three best friends and baby sister all thought he was acting like a teenaged _girl_.

Finally, James, Carlos, and Logan decided to do something about it. The three marched straight up to Kendall and stood, blocking his view from the T.V. with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Guys, can you move?" the heartbroken boy mumbled half-heartedly.

"No. Not until you cheer up," James spoke first.

"It's been two weeks, Kendall!" Logan followed. "It isn't healthy to mope around here all day long. There are plenty of other girls out there!"

"Yeah—ones that don't look like your sister!" Carlos continued.

The other three looked at him. That was _not_ today's plan...

"What?" Kendall asked with confusion. "You think Jo looks like my sister…?"  
>"Well, duh, she does…but that's beside the point!" Logan noted, trying to get back to the mission of getting Kendall up off his butt.<p>

Kendall sat up, a look of confusion still plastered on his face. "You _all _think that?"  
>"Okay, dude, I'm pretty sure the entire <em>world <em>thinks that," James noted, now sitting down next to Kendall on the couch.

"It's true," Carlos proved the point even more so. "People asked me all the time if you two were brother and sister."

"Yeah, I have to admit, I've been asked that before too," Logan followed. "I think it's the eyebrows."

"Yep!" Carlos noted.

"Definitely the eyebrows!" James continued.

"And your personalities aren't all that different either…" Logan felt the need to go on. "You're both pretty jealous when you see the other with somebody else..."

"You're both kinda leader-y..." Carlos put in with a smile, enjoying that the four of them were actually talking about this, because, honestly, Kendall and Jo being a couple kinda freaked him out a bit.

"Yeah, I mean, you guys could've been like those twins who were separated at birth, then got married. Remember that?" James asked his friends.

"I think that was a scam…" Logan reminded him.

"Like the pregnant man?" Carlos verified.

"Completely. That was such bogus," Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that pregnant man was a legit thing!" James called.

"No, it wasn't! It was a publicity thing!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes, it was!"  
>"Guys!" Kendall got the two to stop arguing. "Can we get back to the whole everyone in the world thinks my ex-girlfriend and I look like brother and sister thing?" He honestly had no idea, this was all a realization to him. And honestly, how did he not see it before? He and Jo were pretty similar… He just always thought they got along so well because they belonged together.<p>

"Yeah, sorry," James said. "But yeah, when you first went after her, I totally thought it was because you were _that_ into yourself."

"I am not into myself! That's you!" Kendall defended with a shocked look on his face.

James shrugged, "Maybe…but at least I didn't date a girl for months who looked like my identical twin sister."

"Yeah, even that new girl that moved in like a month ago thought you two looked related. She thought you were just really close siblings…and when I say close, I mean _really close_," Carlos got back on topic with his friends.

"Oh…EW! Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" Now Kendall was totally disgusted. People actually thought he was into his sister? _Gross_.

"Hey, don't worry, by now almost everybody at the Palm Woods knows Katie's your only sister," James said with an accomplished grin.

"Yeah," Logan reassured him, hand on his shoulder, "and we told most of the other people you weren't related!"

"That we knew of…" Carlos added somewhat quietly.

"_Most _of them?" Kendall questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Why not all of them?"

"Well, some people tend to run away when they see siblings making out…" Logan told him.

"But we're not related!" Kendall objected.

"So? They thought you were," James said. He stood. "Now, let's go find you a new girlfriend!"  
>Kendall immediately stood, "I am <em>never<em> dating another blonde as long as I live!"

And the four boys left for an afternoon of "Girl Time".


End file.
